gotffandomcom-20200214-history
Iridonian Civil War
The Iridonian Civil War, called the Battle of Iridonia by the New Republic, was a conflict between the Zabrak North clans and the South clans of Iridonia. It was a 15 year old civil war between the Zabrak that also carried over towards the Zabrak colony planets and Zabrak living on other planets. History Origins The Clan Leaders of Iridonia were having their regular meeting for the good of Iridonia and its people. The leaders were to discuss the stability of Iridonia and their status with the New Republic. During the meeting, many of the leaders got into an argument which resulted in two leaders dying. The two leaders turned out to be from two different clan regions, one being from the north and the other from the south. Seeing this, the remaining leaders called for war on the other clans, they did the same and the Iridonian Civil War had begun. South Dominance From the beginning of the war, it seemed as if the south clans would dominate the war. The South leaders were the most efficiant and had good tactics to be able to defeat the north easily enough. Using altilery, the south would easily defeat the north clans. Although they were efficiant in battle, they would harm both north and south members with their tactics. North Fights Back The north had to continued recieving loss after loss until the north got an idea. The Reeks were native to Iridonia and were not used much in battle as they were originally breeded for. The north began to use them in battle and took the south by surprise.The South never expected for the Reeks to be used so they did not prepare for their might and they suffered for it. Shifting Battle For the next 15 years, the war would rage and no clear victor shall be seen being that the "tide" turns to each side many times. No clear victor would be seen until one day 15 years after it began. Iridonia's Savior On 65 ABY, a mysterious Zabrak would arrive on Iridonia and cause immidiate changes. His name was Darth Matas and, unknown to everyone else, was a Sith. He joined the North clan army and fought. He surprised the southern clans with his magics in battle (actually the Force) and his superiority with melee weapons and blasters. He slowly wiped out a part of the South's army with each battle he participated in. His hidden plan was to ultimatly rid Iridonia of the one's who led the war. In the final in Capital Square, Darth Matas fought as usual in the North side and managed to defeat the south. Matas was made the commander of the north army and he ordered for the south to surrender. The south agreed. Suddenly, Matas ignited his ightsaber and killed both the southern leaders and the northern ones. This would lead to the creation of the Zabrak Empire. Behind the Scenes *The Iridonian Civil War affected all Zabrak in the galaxy even if they were not Iridonian. *The war was one of the longest civil wars recorded. *Darth Matas ended the war when he was 15 years of age. Appearences *Fanfics *Battles of the Chiss War Category:Civil wars Category:Conflicts